Imaginaerum
by NekoNata
Summary: Aunque cierre los ojos, es incapaz de cegar a su mente. Incapaz de acallar los resquicios de esa pesadilla que se siente brutalmente real. Viñetas sobre cómo se gestó la mente maestra de AAI2.


AAI2 pertenece a Capcom, que espero que haga el esfuerzo de traerlo a Occidente.

HAY SPOILERS. E insinuaciones de violencia.

* * *

Se muerde el labio para no hacer ruido, secándose las lágrimas con la manga del pijama. Otra vez la misma pesadilla. Bueno, para ser más exactos, no es que sea siempre la misma. Es como si... soñase a trozos. Al principio pensaba que eran simples pesadillas, surrealistas e inconexas, pero cuando ciertas escenas parecen tener conexión entre ellas, empieza a atar cabos. Y poco a poco, entre migrañas, vómitos y noches de insomnio, empieza a recordar. Todo, o casi todo.

Reprime un sollozo, apartándose el pelo negro de la cara. Es demasiado largo, lo sabe, pero lo cierto es que no está por la labor de cortárselo. La verdad es que le gusta más así, aunque sea realmente molesto cuando le entran ganas de vomitar. Supone que tendrá que hacer algo para sujetarlo. Pero no hay tiempo de eso ahora.

Mira la cama junto a la suya, con expresión ida. Tiembla un poco al incorporarse. Lleva días durmiendo peor y apenas comiendo. Su cuidadora está preocupada. Esa buena mujer no tiene ni idea de lo que ocurre, pero intenta ayudarle de todos modos. Lástima que el orfanato Happy Family no sea un lugar hecho para personas caritativas.

Entrecierra los ojos, sin conseguir enfocar del todo bien la vista, agotado, con sus ojos ojerosos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y el cansancio. Mira al techo, cerrándolos un poco, para no ver nada. Sin embargo, aunque cierre los ojos, es incapaz de cegar a su mente. Incapaz de acallar los resquicios de esa pesadilla que se siente brutalmente real. Se aparta el pelo de la cara de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio porque sabe que está al borde de un ataque. Y no puede hacer ruido. Tiene que mantener todo eso en secreto, por lo que pueda pasar.

Se esconde bajo las sábanas, en un gesto infantil e inútil. Sabe que las sábanas no pueden protegerle de los peligros del exterior, ni de sí mismo. Muerde la almohada para no hacer ruido y llora, apartándose a ratos para poder respirar algo mejor. Le duelen los dientes, tiene los labios algo magullados de morderlos, y del frío. Se siente asfixiarse, y la sensación le asusta. Reprime las arcadas como puede, porque no puede permitirse el lujo de vomitar en este momento.

Es una noche fría. Como aquella noche hace años. Esa fatídica noche que le persigue en sus pesadillas e intenta recordar pero a la vez cada recuerdo es como una puñalada en su corazón. Tiembla bajo las sábanas, con los ojos abiertos como platos, humedeciendo la almohada, llorando tanto que le parece imposible no haber agotado las lágrimas tras tantas noches como esa. Intenta tranquilizarse y respirar, pero se le hace difícil.

_"Papá... tengo miedo... papá..."_

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, tirándose del pelo. Siente que va a explotar. Quiere que pare. Pide socorro en silencio, pero sabe que nadie va a venir a ayudarle, ni aunque gritase, como aquella noche. Está atrapado, y no va a conseguir escapar. Los recuerdos le martillean. Las imágenes borrosas, los sonidos tan claros que parecen reales, pero a la vez distorsionados en algunas partes. Sentimientos, sensaciones... y de pronto, el frío del coche, la actitud de su mejor amigo, su rescate por el hombre anciano y el enterarse de que su padre estaba desaparecido... y seguramente muerto por culpa de su mejor amigo. Y solo una palabra se forma en su mente.

_"Mátale"_

**MÁTALEMÁTALEMÁTALE**. Reprime un quejido, porque el dolor de cabeza se está volviendo insoportable. Pero hace de tripas corazón y se calma un poco, limpiándose las lágrimas con las sábanas, e incorporándose después.

Mira el cuerpo de quien un día llamó mejor amigo, durmiendo como si la cosa no fuera con él. Frunce el ceño y esboza una mueca de desprecio. Le odia. Le odia tanto que no puede ser sano. No puede ni quiere olvidar todo el daño que le ha hecho. Intenta concentrarse en eso para olvidar todo lo que ha sufrido, todo lo que sufre, por su culpa. La ira le corroe y le hace delirar. No sabe si tiene fiebre, porque está mareado, y sudoroso, y porque el cómo los latidos de su corazón martillean en sus oídos no puede ser normal. Resuenan como pasos, como imagina que suenan los disparos. Susurra una palabrota e intenta no pensar. Solo obedecer a su instinto.

Se levanta de la cama y rebusca con cuidado en el cajón del escritorio, sin hacer ruido, hasta que encuentra lo que quiere. Unas tijeras. Es una buena opción, supone. Se le ocurren varias formas de hacerlo. Golpearle con algo contundente hasta destrozarle el cráneo, por ejemplo. Asfixiarle con sus manos o con la almohada. Apuñalarle. Cortarle la yugular. Rajarle y dejarle morir desangrado. Arrancarle los ojos, cortarle la lengua.

Suspira e intenta relajarse.

_"Mátale"_

Se sube a la cama del durmiente, tijeras en mano, tan nervioso que se marea, temblando de frío y de miedo, las sombras de la habitación tomando formas amenazadoras y escuchando su propia voz en su cabeza, demandante, llena de dolor e ira, diciéndole que acabe con el culpable de su sufrimiento. Alza las tijeras, dispuesto a clavárselas en el cuello, en el corazón, en la cabeza...

Y no es capaz de hacerlo. Le tiemblan las manos, la voz no guarda silencio, sino que se vuelve cada vez más fuerte y distorsionada. Las lágrimas caen sin parar de sus ojos cansados, sobre el rostro ajeno. Y el otro niño despierta poco a poco, casi chillando al verle sobre él. Y finalmente, tras unos segundos de duda, le abraza, acariciándole el largo cabello negro, susurrándole que se tranquilice y preguntándole si quiere que llame a la cuidadora, o si quiere agua, si necesita algo. Niega repetidamente, sintiendo sus piernas temblar, su corazón latir con fuerza mientras se abrazan.

**"ERES DÉBIL. LA GENTE DÉBIL MUERE. LA GENTE FUERTE SOBREVIVE. MORIRÁS PORQUE ERES DÉBIL."**

Le obliga a tumbarse, sin dejar de abrazarle. Le promete que todo estará bien, apartándole el pelo de la cara, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente. Le cubre de palabras tranquilizadoras, de abrazos, de esperanzas. Como siempre. Y pese a que le gustaría rendirse a todo aquello, es incapaz de olvidar el odio. Es incapaz de creer en sus buenas intenciones. Piensa devolver la puñalada, pero tal vez no es el momento. Ambos duermen juntos esa noche, y el frío se alivia poco a poco.

Esa noche, Sõta Sarushiro descubre que es incapaz de asesinar a Manosuke Naitõ con sus propias manos. Las razones, no importan. La solución, piensa años después, es mucho más simple de lo que pensó en su momento. No hace falta que lo haga él mismo. Hará que alguien le mate. Que se maten entre ellos. Qué más da. Y el quiere observarlo todo, desde su trono de rey. Ver el mundo derrumbarse, reducirse a cenizas. Y tal vez así, poder empezar de nuevo.


End file.
